Digimon Matrix
by Ryo 'Kai' Takaishi
Summary: A rip-off of all the Digimon series, with Ryo Akiyama from Tamers, TK and Kari from Digimon 02, Izumi Orimoto from Frontier, and my own two characters Ryo and Kai
1. Default Chapter

Yes, I'm back to write another Digimon fic. This time, it's not avatars like I said, but a new series known as 'Digimon Matrix'. It will be sort of a rip-off of all the Digimon anime, plus whatever stuff i create from my mind.. It will have, Ryo Akiyama as Ryou Akiyama (from Tamers), Ryo Takaishi and Kai Kamiya as themselves (from my as-yet unwritten Digimon 02 Xtreme fic), Takeru 'TK' Takaishi and Hikari 'Kari' Yagami as themselves (from Digimon 02), and also Izumi Orimoto as Izumi 'Natalie' Orimoto (from frontier). Couples? Takari definitely. Who does Izumi pair up with? I'm not telling...yet. Note: I know next to nothing about Izumi (from now on she'll be called Natalie) except for how she spirit evolves, who she evolves to, and what she looks like. Note: All shirts in this story are short-sleeved unless otherwise stated.

Everyone is 14 here, except Ryou who just turned 15.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot: Spoiler warning; but think of it as a preview of what is to come in Frontier.

**Digimon Matrix : Episode 1**

**The Council Complete; Matrix Activate! **

~~~Akiyama Residence, Ryou's room~~~ 

Ryou sat on his bed and looked up at the stars. _Someday,_ he thought. _I will find Zeed. I will travel to your dimension. Till we meet again, Ken, and Tai._ Ryou was a dimension-warper; a time traveler, he had journeyed in the Digimon world with Tai, and they were the same age then, but he had later became Ken's best friend; he was the same age as Ken as well. Now he was a Tamer, and Monodramon was his 'tamed one'; his Digimon partner as Ken put it. 

_I will find Zeed. _

_~~~Somewhere else~~~ _

Izumi 'Natalie' Orimoto sat on her bed and looked up at the stars. She thought about many things, like that guy dressed in blue, about her Spirit Evolution into Faeriemon (correct spelling Fairymon, but Faeriemon is just so it sounds more mature...you'll get it later). She lay down on her bed and looked at her D-Scan thoughtfully. _Maybe there's more to me just Spirit Evolving into Faeriemon. Maybe there are other people too..._ and thus she drifted off into other assorted thoughts. 

~~~In the quite distant future (When TK and Kari have kids), Takaishi Residence~~~ 

Ryo considered his DX. The others who had the DX held it like a Digivice-type, but he was the only one who wore the thing on his arm. He sat and contemplated about many things; about Zeed, about Ryou Akiyama, about 14-year-old TK and Kari, and other sorts of stuff you would think about if you were a digidestined, you traveled back in time to when your parents were your age, and had an adventure with them. Kai (who came over for fun) was sitting in front of the VR-vision, watching some old classic called 'Star Wars'. 

"I sense a disturbance in the force..." The VR-vision blared out. 

_"And I sense a disturbance in the time-space continuum. Something big is going to happen, but I promise you have not seen the last of Ryo Takaishi, TK, Kari and Ryou..."_

~~~Back to somewhat modern-day Odaiba, the Park~~~ 

"It's beautiful isn't it TK?" Kari said, sitting on the bench and staring into the multitude of stars above her. 

"Uh yeah...you're really pretty tonight..." TK said dreamily. Kari gave him a mock glare. "What? Oh um, yeah, the stars are nice too." 

Kari shook her head and laughed. _Boys. _She thought, admiring a particularly bright star which reminded her of her Angel Digimon. And of course, of TK's angel Digimon, and also of TK. She looked over at him, but he was staring at something in the sky. TK stood up subconsciously. 

"TK what's wrong?" Kari asked, standing up. TK pointed at a cluster of stars. Normally it would have been quite normal, except for the fact that there was one large star in the middle, with six stars flying around it, like some warped representation of the atomic structure. 

~~~Omniscient view~~~ 

The star in the middle glowed brightly. The six stars around it started to fly around it in a 3-dimensional orbit. They flew quicker and quicker, and the star grew brighter and brighter, before there was a bright flash of light. Two stars flew into Odaiba Park. The light engulfed the park, and when the light died down, TK and Kari were not there... 

Two stars flew at Odaiba, but suddenly warped forward in time a few decades. The stars crashed into the Takaishi living room. No-one was hurt, but no-one knew where Ryo and Kai went... 

The other two stars also warped in time and space. One warped into Izumi's bedroom, the other into Ryou's bedroom. When the light died down the two teenagers were not there. 

But nobody knew, for time, in the Real World, had stopped. 

~~~Floating in Space~~~ 

"TK! Where are we?" Kari asked worriedly, clutching TK close to her. They were floating in space, yet they did not die for lack of oxygen. In fact, they seemed to be breathing quite normally. 

"HEY TK! OVER HERE!" Kai yelled from above them. TK reached out to Kai, and he began to move towards Kai. "You learn quickly." Kai smiled at TK. 

"Ryou?" "Ryo! "Dude!" "Sweet!" Ryo greeted Ryou similarly. They did a show of greeting each other as loudly and being as attention-seeking as possible for two teenagers floating in the void of space. After that, they went through the whole cool complicated handshake-thingy. It was then that Kari noticed two things. One, that Ryo looked almost like Ryou, and two, a girl dressed in light-purple/magenta floating around, looking out-of-place. Kari moved towards the girl. 

"Hello. I am Hikari Kamiya, but call me Kari." 

"Hi! I'm Izumi Orimoto, but call me Natalie. Do you know how I came here?" 

"We don't even know where this place is." Ryo and Ryou floated towards Kari and Natalie, as did TK and Kai. 

"As a matter of fact, we do know where this place is. Oh um, at least those whose names start with 'R-Y-O'." Ryo said somewhat arrogantly. "That means me and him." Ryou gestured. 

"Ok, so where are we?" Kari inquired. 

"We are floating in what you may call the Digimon World control room. Here is the most basic area of the Digiworld." Ryo explained. "And that thing up that would be Zeed, the supercomputer who runs the digimon world, I think." Ryou pointed at a large floating white matrix ball thingy, which everyone identified as the larger star. It rotated itself, and everyone could see a flawless white ball with wires running all over it. 

"Zeed=Moon=Milleniummon at your service, Ryou Akiyama. Good to see you again, Ryo Takaishi." 'Zeed' answered in a robotic voice. "Why have you brought us here?" Ryo asked. 

"The Digiworld is in trouble again. You all have been chosen to save it. But this time, ways of fighting Digimon will be more unexpected that you think. But first, bring out your D3's, DX's, D-Arc and D-Scan please." Zeed instructed. The assembled Digidestined, Tamer and Frontier-Character complied. "Stand around me in a ring and point it at me." The teenagers complied. 

"Beginning matrix transformation..." There was a bright glow around their Digimon devices. When the light subsided, everyone was holding what looked like a cross between a D-Scan, a D-3 and a D-Arc, except it was in the form of a watch-device. Everyone had a differently-colored watch. TK's was green/yellow, Kari's was pink/white, Kai's was gray/crimson red, Ryou's was platinum/silver (which really did not look very different), Ryo's was blue/gold, and Natalie's was light-purple and magenta. 

"Heh. We look like Power Rangers with these colored watch thingies." Kai commented. 

"Well, it's morphing time then." Ryo replied, earning a laugh from the small crowd. They put on their watches. As soon as they did, their clothes transformed into color-coded versions and they each gained a color-tinted semi-translucent visor thingy which managed to float so that it did not touch the body, but acted as a pair of spectacles for the group. 

Ryou had a silvery-gray visor. He wore a dark gray shirt with brown cargo pants and a red jacket tied around his waist to look cool. He had white sneakers, with a single red stripe on either shoe, and had a metallic armguard on his right arm and a metallic shoulder plate on his left shoulder. Ryou, being the oldest and having the most experience with Zeed (he actually introduced Zeed to Ryo), became the unofficial leader unanimously. 

Kai wore a red shirt with gray designs on it. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and dark-crimson goggles around his neck. Where it was customary for people to wear goggles on their eyes when they were swimming, and customary for the leader of the digidestined to wear it as a sort of hair-band (even if their hair wasn't big enough to challenge the Dragonball Z people), Kai was very different, as he was the type who would rather let someone else lead. He had a gray visor, in a darker shade, with gray sneakers. 

TK, being TK, bearer of the yellow crest of hope, wore a plain yellow shirt . He wore a green jacket over it (unbuttoned) with black fingerless gloves, and faded khaki bermudas with green trainers. He wore his fisherman's hat covering his messy hair, and a light yellow visor. Kari, being Kari, bearer of the pink crest of hope, looked like Natalie's twin, because pink and light-purple were so alike. Kari wore a white shirt with a pink vest over it, with pink fingerless gloves and a faded khaki knee-length skirt with pink tennis shoes. She had a pink visor. 

Natalie wore a light-purple cap which covered most of her hair. She wore a short magenta shirt which exposed her belly button, and a light-purple vest/jacket which she wore over it (it was not 'closable', it would flap in the wind). She wore a light-purple skirt which almost reached her knee, and light-purple tennis shoes. She had a light-purple visor. (yes I know I'm going overboard with the light-purple stuff, but hey! that's the only color I've seen her in.) 

Ryo, being Ryo the main star of all the fanfics (duh), wore a dark-green shirt. He wore a blue/brown reversible jacket around his waist, with brown cargo pants and white trainers with a blue stripe. He had a pair of yellow fingerless gloves. He also had an extra visor (which he kept) which was different from the others; it looked like a cross between Faeriemon's and Sylphimon's tech-visor thingies, in addition to his 'built-in' yellowish gold translucent visor. 

The group admired themselves and their new fashion for a while, before Zeed interrupted them. 

"Now that you look good, you must do good. The Digiworld is being over-run by evil Digimon again. This time they are being controlled by two gods who I cannot tell you about. Your new D-Matrix will, once you shout Matrix Activate and press the smaller glowing button, allow you to transform into a sort of Digimon, which will be like a human-Digimon fusion, which is at the champion stage, which you may remain in as long as you want, or you may turn back into your current human forms. 

"I know it is insufficient to combat an army of Digimon at only Champion level, but since your Digimon are not here, and you cannot utilize the human spirits to spirit evolve, you will have to fight some battles at Champion stage. But do not fear, if need may be, you may press the larger glowing button. The Matrix will then energize and you will progress past the Ultimate and Mega stage to the Hybrid stage. There you are as powerful as an Ultra. 

"That is not the end of your evolutions, I believe by the end of all this you shall be worthy Masters. But for the while, Ryou will explain the difference between the Hybrid stage and the Champion-Fusion stage." 

As soon as Zeed=Moon=Milleniummon finished speaking, they found themselves in a forest, in front of Primary Village. Ryou could not put into words the difference between Hybrid and Champion-Fusion stage, so they just walked through Primary Village. "Hey, anyone know the quickest way to get ambushed by an evil Digimon?" 

"Sure, just..." Ryo was interrupted by Natalie screaming. A swarm of Hornetmon and two large DinoBeemon were descending from the sky and firing their poisonous stings. 

"Matrix Activate!" Ryo and Ryou said simultaneously, hitting the button at the same time. Ryou transformed into Neomon, which looked enough like a boy to resemble Ryou, but it looked like a young Justimon. Neomon was purple, with an indescribable cool-looking head, muscles showing when he flexed, and a metallic arm. Ryo transformed into Heromon, which looked like what would happen if a teenage Angemon wore Magnamon armour. Simply put: He looked like an angel-boy in incomplete golden armour. The oversized boots which reached to his knees, and the gauntlets which reached to his elbow gave him an edge in melee combat, not to mention make him look bigger and more powerful. 

"This is cool man!" Heromon flew up at the flying bugs as a gold streak. He quickly punched and kicked with his gold armour, knocking some of them out. Neomon raised his metallic arm, reconfigured it into a rifle, and shot at the fleeing bugs. Kai went to calm Natalie. 

"Matrix Activate!" TK turned into Celestialmon M, while Kari turned into Celestialmon F. They looked enough like normal humans, but with wings, a very bright holy aura and a sword/spear respectively, they looked set to destroy the bugs. TK flew up and slashed the bugs, while Kari threw her unending supply of spears. 

"Matrix Activate!" Kai turned into a large Draconian; a dragon-human. He was now taller than the others, with gray-scaled skin, dragon claws, talons and head. He reached out and slashed at the bugs trying to attack Natalie. 

"Matrix Activate!" Natalie turned into Spritemon, a younger version of Faeriemon. She looked like a girl dressed in a somewhat revealing battle costume (light purple), with 4 faerie wings and gloves/boots with faerie wings on it. She flew into the sky and released faerie dust, which knocked out some of the bugs. One of the DinoBeemon descended upon her and grabbed her with two of its legs. Spritemon screamed loudly. The other DinoBeemon fired its stinger, barely missing Celestialmon F (Kari's) heart, but it left a deep gash in her shoulder. She began to bleed. 

"Ryou! Kai! Take care of Kari!" TK yelled, flying next to Ryo. The two fumed with rage at the DinoBeemon which had hurt the ones which they were too shy to show affections for. The Matrix energized. 

"Celestialmon M, Ultra Matrix Activate!" Celestialmon turned into a large glowing ball of energy, which reshaped itself into a large angel reminiscent of Seraphimon. However, this Seraphimon was much larger, with 12 wings, and white Omega armour. The 12 wings moved to form a sort of X. "Omni Seraphimon!" Omni Seraphimon was like a 19-year-old version of Celestialmon M, but with more armour, more wings and a heck load more firepower. 

"Heromon, Ultra Matrix Activate!" Heromon's gold armour flew off him as golden balls of energy, reminiscent of the stars flying around Zeed=Moon=Milleniummon much earlier. Heromon reshaped himself into a large angel, with only two large wings. The gold armour reattached itself, but this time it only covered the torso, head, arms and legs. "Angel Titanmon!" If you removed Angel Titanmon's helm, you would see a 19-year-old version of Heromon's face. 

The DinoBeemon holding Spritemon nearly dropped her after seeing Angel Titanmon stare at it like that. Thankfully, it didn't. Angel Titanmon flew at him. grabbed Spritemon, knocked one of DinoBeemon's tooth out, and placed Spritemon on the floor. Spritemon was as tall as a normal human girl, but Angel Titanmon was 3 stories tall. Angel Titanmon turned to pummel the DinoBeemon again, but it fled...straight into Ryou's rifle rounds. It immediately self-deleted. 

TK, being wholeheartedly devoted to Kari and all that, as Omni Seraphimon, smashed a Heaven's Knuckle into DinoBeemon's abdomen. It immediately self-deleted, and TK dropped back to TK the human as he ran towards Kari, lying on the ground. The remaining Hornetmon flew off, and the Human-Digimon Champions hovered around the two. 

"Kari...are you alright?" TK asked, holding Kari close to him in his arms. "Aww..." Natalie gushed. Kari opened her eyes to look at TK, then gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm all...right..." Kari fainted. It was then that TK noticed the gaping wound on her left shoulder, where blood was flowing rapidly. "Kari...you're bleeding....Kari! Kari! KARI!!!" TK's last yell echoed throughout the forest, and for a moment all the virus Digimon were sorry for what they did. For a moment. 

"Hey cool it man, we ain't here for nothing. Spritemon, will you please stop the bleeding?" Spritemon nodded. She hovered above Kari and flapped her wings gently. A thin mist of pink fairy dust covered Kari, and the bleeding stopped almost immediately. But still there was a large scar on Kari's shoulder, and she still had not regained consciousness. 

"All those allergic to feathers please move away." Angel Titanmon flew high into the air, then flapped his huge wings once. A small storm of feathers erupted, and the feathers started flying towards Kari. "ANGEL WINGS!" The feathers turned into glowing blue bolts of energy, which hit Kari. Soon, Kari had a light blue glow around her. As the blue glow faded, Kari opened her eyes again. "Boy, you guys should seriously go join ER." Kai joked. 

"TK, don't worry, I'm alright now." Kari reassured TK, who seemed distress at the seemingly impending lost of his girlfriend(...um I mean uh, best friend. Yeah.) Everyone else dropped back into human stage. "TK, I think it would be wise for us to find a place where we can get some rest. It's going to be dark soon, and I think we all deserve it." TK nodded. "Ok, follow me!" Ryou led the group towards where he remembered was a Digimon Inn. 

Ryo slowed down his steps until he could see the rest of the group. Ryou was in front as the unofficial 'Fearless Leader', with Kai next to him trying to tease TK. TK had insisted on carrying Kari, even though Kari had disagreed. Kari was now riding piggy-back on TK, who was on the verge of starting to pant. _Where's Natalie?_ He thought. He turned to see Natalie a few steps behind him. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked. Natalie nodded. 

"I'd just like to say thank you, for rescuing me like the Heromon you were." Ryo smiled at her joke, but was absolutely shocked when she leaned forward, gave him a peck on the cheek, then ran off, blushing, towards the rest of the group. Ryo just stood there for a while. 

_You know, Ryo, I seriously think she likes you._ Ryo told himself. _Nah, she just did that to thank me. She just returned from Italy, so that's probably the reason she's so...free with her kisses. Yeah, that must be it._ Ryo tried not to believe that she liked him, for he had been betrayed before. But deep down inside, he kinda liked it. Ryo shook himself out of these thoughts and ran to join the group. 

~~~End of Story~~~ 

Author's Comments: Ah, finally, my brainchild. My masterpiece. My Hopes and Light for the future. If this doesn't work I'll have to go back to writing scripts :P. Whatever. Please Read and Review! 

Digi-Matrix Analyzer:  
  
Takeru TK Takaishi (Green/Yellow)  
  
Champion-Fusion form: Celestialmon M  
Variable-Vaccine Angel-type  
Attacks: Holy Blade, Celestial Shine  
This angel might be young, but he is powerful enough to take down an Ultimate!  
  
Hybrid-Ultra form: Omni Seraphimon  
Variable-Vaccine Ancient Seraphim-type  
Attacks: Heaven's Might, Omni Cannon  
A powerful combination! The devastating power of Omnimon and Seraphimon put together can take down any Ultra!  
  
***  
  
Champion-Fusion Stage: Achieved when a human activates the Matrix. May remain in this stage for as long as necessary. The resultant fusion Digimon looks like a 13-14 year old human. Basically the activated Matrix gives a special type of 'armour' to the human, which, when worn, gives the human Digimon-like abilities.  
  
Hybrid-Ultra Stage: 1 stage up from Mega. Achieved when the Ultra Matrix is energized by one in the Champion-Fusion stage. Can remain in this for as long as your energy can take, which is no more than 10 minutes the first time. The resultant Digimon may look like either a 19 year old human in special armour, or a 19-year-old humanoid Digimon. The Champion-Fusion Human-Digimon 'digivolves' to this stage. At this stage, it is very powerful, but not powerful enough to hold off an army of Champions. 


	2. Default Chapter

Yes, I'm back to write another Digimon fic. This time, it's not avatars like I said, but a new series known as 'Digimon Matrix'. It will be sort of a rip-off of all the Digimon anime, plus whatever stuff i create from my mind. By now you might have guessed who Izumi's flame is, but for those of you who don't know, this chapter will probably allow you to make a considerably accurate guess. Note: I know next to nothing about Izumi except for how she spirit evolves, who she evolves to, and what she looks like. 

Everyone is 14 here, except Ryou who just turned 15.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot: Spoiler warning; but think of it as a preview of what is to come in Frontier.

**Digimon Matrix : Episode 2**

**Flirting with each other; The Dark one revealed!**

~~~Below the clouds in the sky, on a grassy field~~~

"Halt there young ones..." A booming voice resonated from the clouds. A flash of lightning, and Azulongmon stood...uh, hovered around them with all his length. "You shall need transportation and rest for your journey. You must journey to the Avatar Stone, where you will find great power...and your final destination. But first, a gift, from my master."

The group of teenagers looked up to see one of Azulongmon's digicores fly into the grass close to them. It immediately began to increase in size rapidly and lengthen, so that after a while there was a caravan where the digicore was.

"That is a caravan. It is larger inside than it looks from the outside. It is indestructible...to most Digimon. You may rest in it, and drive it, but the fuel refills itself very slowly. I suggest you walk most of the journey, or fly, because the caravan can be folded up using the blue button in the panel on its side. I bid thee farewell, and good luck."

"Well, I guess we should just go in...I mean it is getting dark," Ryou suggested, gaining the approval of the others. They entered...

~~~Inside the caravan~~~

"Whoa...who knew the caravans in the Digimon world were so huge!" Kai exclaimed. Stepping into the caravan, the inside looked more like a flat. There was a kitchen, three inter-connected double-bedrooms, a living room, and even a TV (which could be tuned to normal channels) with video games attached. They sat down (after exploring) around a round table and began to talk.

"Ok, let's settle the matter of rooming. First of all, TK will probably want to stay with Kari...." TK nodded, then realizing that Kari was blushing, added "Well, she *is* injured..."

"Wait a second. If Kari stays with TK who do I stay with?" Izumi asked. Ryou smiled.

"That was what I was getting to. Izumi will then have to stay with a boy..." Kai begin to yell "Pick me! Pick me!" while Ryo just grinned mischievously. Ryou cleared his throat.

"Well, since we can see the immaturity of the other boys, Izumi will have to stay with me..." Ryou grinned at Izumi, who promptly laughed it off.

"No. Let me decide then. Ryo and TK in one room, me and Kari in the next, and Ryou and Kai in the last room. Any objections? No? Good. Let's go Kari...we need to talk." Izumi dragged Kari away to their room, while Ryo dragged TK into their own room. Ryou and Kai stared at each other for a while, then jumped to the TV and began a video-game tournament.

~~~Ryo and TK's room, 30 minutes later~~~

There was a knock on the door connecting Ryo's and Izumi's rooms. Ryo opened the door, to see Izumi on the other end, with her door open. Both doors had to be open to allow access through them. "Get decent, we're coming over." Ryo grinned at Izumi. "Aw…and I was hoping to catch you indecent!" Izumi laughed and shook her head. _Boys. Wait till they see Kari._

A while later there was again a knock on the door. TK opened it…

…To see Kari in a small, tight dress (which had fallen out of a large, gaping plot hole). TK just stood there and stuttered for a while, while Kari blushed somewhat uncomfortably. Izumi gave her a shove, and she fell into TK's arms. By some special ability, the two teleported themselves onto TK's bed and began talking (sitting down, not lying down! This is a PG story man, not R!)

Ryo stared at Izumi with a mocking, suspicious look. They went sat down at a table. "You did this didn't you?"

Izumi looked up. "Did what?"

"The whole small dress thing with Kari. You knew her beauty would…*ahem* captivate TK. You planned it, didn't you?"

"So what?"

"So what? SO WHAT?!" Ryo stood up, looking extremely agitated. TK and Kari looked at him. "I could seriously get to like you, Izumi…" Ryo sat down again, smiling. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, since Kari is keeping TK busy…" Kari and TK blushed, then tightened their grip on each other's hands. "…I thought I might come here to flirt with you, to show them how it's done."

Ryo laughed, then hesitated for a moment. "…Can I get another kiss then?"

"Only if you save me again."

"Sure. The Digimon attack theory. Here, read this." Ryo handed Izumi a piece of paper with writing scrawled all over it.

' Da Digimon Attack Theory, Version 0.1 Omega 

How do Digimon attack with their special attacks, which seem to have magic in them? Well, to us, Digimon attacks are like spells. Some things need to be said, silently or otherwise, and some actions done, for us to successfully launch a Digimon attack. The Digimon have this as an inborn trait. 

For example, Fairymon's Tornado Gumba, or Tornado Kick. The words, which can be muttered, are 'Tornado Whirlwind Kick Attack', then 'Tornado Gumba' or 'Tornado Kick' yelled out (basically the name of the attack), before she stands on her hand and twirls her leg around. There are varying command words for each attack, and not every attack can be performed.'

Izumi read the first part, then looked down to see a list of all the attacks she could do, with the required words, attack name, required actions, etc. She looked up at Ryo, who was grinning broadly. "Now can I have my kiss?"

Izumi snickered. "Sure. Close your eyes and pucker your lips." Ryo complied, and soon he felt something enter his mouth. Ryo's eyes opened widely.

"Chocolate!" Ryo yelled, attracting the attention of TK and Kari, who looked like they had been disrupted from an affectionate gesture. Izumi laughed, and Kari giggled. "That wasn't a kiss."

TK sighed. "Oh no. Kari, why'd you have to tell Izumi all the tricks you played on me?" Kari hugged TK to comfort him, and both laughed.

"That was a Hershey's kiss, if you couldn't already guess." Izumi told Ryo. Ryo had an evil gleam in his eyes. "Would you rather give me an ice-cream kiss then?" TK and Kari stopped laughing abruptly.

"An ice-cream kiss?"

"Yeah, that's TK and Kari's first kiss, didn't Kari tell you? Or maybe she was too embarrassed, it happened while they were still too young…" Kari's face turned beet red, while she looked at TK accusingly. TK was surprised and embarrassed, and the combination of the two contorted. "Don't worry Kari, he didn't tell me. I just happen to be a very good spy…" Kari whispered something to TK, upon which an evil grin crossed his face.

"Hey, Ryo, Izumi, for setting us up, we've decided to set you up."

"How? We aren't a declared couple you know, and I doubt we are a couple." Izumi gave Ryo a small undetected wink.

"Well here's the deal. I kiss Kari, and you two kiss. Fair enough?" TK asked. Ryo looked blankly at him.

"What's so special about that?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you two kissing. So how's about it?" Kari asked, looking innocently at the both of them. Ryo leaned towards Izumi and whispered in her ear.

"You choose. If you don't want, never mind. I really don't mind kissing you…" Ryo leaned back and grinned.

"Ok then. I kiss Ryo, and you two -" Izumi did not finish her sentence, for immediately TK and Kari went into a warm hug, and they shared a warm kiss as well. After a while, they broke off, and Kari smiled. TK looked breathless.

" –share a kiss…"

"You could've at least waited for her to speak…" TK shook his head, while Kari giggled. "Now you two."

~~~In the Living Room, a few minutes ago~~~

Ryou and Kai were at round 2561 of their tournament, and now Kai was leading by 1281-1280. Ryou, however, looked set to win the next game. "This is what I signed up for. Glorious duel between two powerful ones, and duking it out the old-fashioned arcade style. Only…6328 games to go, before we decide who's boss of the 9999 unlimited video game tournament. Don't give up too easily…"

~~~TK and Ryo's room~~~

Ryo stood uneasily in front of Izumi. _He's only acting. He ain't even scared one bit._ Izumi told herself. Ryo grinned at her, then pulled her into his arms. Izumi did not remember much of what happened later, only a feeling that if Ryo thought that he could make Izumi his girlfriend just by one kiss, he was right.

~~~The Next Day, TK and Ryo's room~~~

The first beams of sunlight gently touched Kari's cheek. She woke up almost immediately, then realised TK had her arms around her, and they were lying on TK's bed. They were fully clothed, thankfully, and TK had a blissful smile on his sleeping face even as Kari sneaked out of his hug.

Kari looked around, and noticed that there was no one else in the room. She quickly sneaked into her room through the small 'trap-door' and saw Ryo and Izumi sitting on the bed. Ryo had an arm around her, and Izumi laid her head on Ryo's shoulder, while both of them leaned back on a pillow. Kari coughed softly, and Izumi woke up immediately. Ryo was still asleep.

"Have fun with Ryo last night?" Kari asked, mischievously and softly. Izumi shook her head. "I think I fell asleep after that kiss. Don't worry, we did nothing that you and TK wouldn't do…a few years ago." Izumi grinned, while Kari blushed. They both left the room, careful to exit by the door of their room. *Boys* they silently thought in unison, as they left their sleeping boyfriends behind.

As soon as the door closed, TK leapt out of bed. Walking over to the trap-door, he saw Ryo messing with his hair in the girl's mirror. "Come on, you never mess with your hair."

Ryo grinned at TK, and the two exited (using the door of their room) grinning. They were careful to leave the trapdoor open, and they both thought *Girls* simultaneously.

~~~Outside the house~~~

Storm clouds gathered in the air. Black clouds swirled around in the sky, as a light mist started to cloud the vision of all that were in the vicinity. A storm was brewing, and from the looks of it, a Starbucks waiter was brewing it.

~~~In the house, dining room~~~

"It's going to rain soon…" Ryo told the rest while examining the window. "I don't think we'll be able to get anywhere soon."

"Wait a second. Those aren't rain-clouds, those are storm clouds. As in Thunderstorm. Thunder. Lightning. Something evil approaches…" Ryou muttered thoughtfully, a little too loudly though.

"Very dramatic, aren't you?" Izumi asked curiously. Ryou grinned at her, for no reason other than to try and woo her.

"Well, he's right. Something evil approaches, and somehow I think they are skeleton warriors…" The group left the table and walked to the window, where they saw a few dozen skeleton warriors and archers gather in the clearing in front of their caravan.

"It's morphing time!" Kai yelled enthusiastically. Izumi shook her head and laughed.

"No, it's Matrix time!" Ryo answered back, as they ran out of the caravan and matrix-evolved right in front of the skeleton warriors.

"Matrix-Activate!"

"Heromon!" "Neomon!" "Spritemon!" "Draconimon!" "Celestialmon M!" "Celestialmon F!"

The skeletons just looked on for a while, then turned away bored. When everyone was done, they yelled loudly and charged.

The 6 just blasted for a while, until Ryou declared "There are too many of them!".

"TK, let's go. Ultra Matrix Activate! Angel Titanmon!"

"Ultra Matrix Activate! Omni Seraphimon!"

Ryou looked at the skeleton in rage as a robed figure revealed himself. He was Necromon, an Undead sorcerer who could summon skeletons and zombies to fight for him. "YOU SHOULD ***NOT*** BE IN THIS WORLD! You should not be summoning these vile creatures into this world. I will stop you!" Ryou raged. "Ultra Matrix – Activate!" Neomon reformed itself into Justimon, but then both arms turned into cybernetic arm implants which could reform itself into either fists, claws or a beam rifle-cannon, independent of the other arm. Justimon got a cyber-techno-helmet, and his cape was larger and wider. "SUPREME JUSTIMON!!!" Supreme Justimon immediately reconfigured his hands into laser Gauss-rifles and blasted the skeletons into bone-dust. Angel Titanmon glowed, and whenever the light touched the skeletons, they dropped once more, as a pile of bones.

"Let Justice prevail today; let these foul minions experience Supreme Justice! All ye shall be baptised by fire! Ultra Matrix Activate!" Draconimon turned into a gigantic man, then his arms, legs and head turned into that of a dragon's. Scales appeared on his skin, and two large, mercury wings erupted from his back. There was a holy glow around him, as he breathed holy fire at the skeleton. "Holy Dracomon!"

The skeletons, seeing four large beings in front of them, three of them holy, knelt down and did the demonic equivalent of praying. Necromon cursed and fired off blasts of cold energy and bone spears at them, but it was no use.

Izumi and Kari had, long ago, returned to human form, and now they stood at the edge of the clearing watching the fight. "Boys, can't live with em, can't live without em." Izumi joked. Kari giggled. "At least they're doing the dirty work for us."

As soon as the last skeletal warrior had been crumbled, the four Hybrid-Ultras had surrounded Necromon, charging up a last attack. Necromon knelt down and prayed to the ground. "Master! I am in great need! Please! Help me!"

Omni Seraphimon looked around, and after a while concentrated on Necromon. "Well, looks like you've been abandoned. Hello…"

"And Good bye!" Kai yelled, but at that moment there was an ear-piercing screech from the skies. A Chimaera had appeared out of nowhere. It was totally black, its eyes were red, and acid dripped from its maw. It clutched something in its front claw, which it dropped to Necromon. It opened its maw and spewed forth deadly acid at the caravan, before swooping down and grabbing both Izumi and Kari. It flew away quickly.

"IZUMI!" "KARI!" Angel Titanmon and Omni Seraphimon turned to leave, but Necromon absorbed the energy from the black thing, which was in fact a black digi-core and dark digivolved to Lich Daemon, a large skeletal knight wearing crimson armour, riding a skeletal horse. Lich Daemon rode away, with Ryou and Kai giving chase, while TK and Ryo flew off towards the Chimaera.

~~~3000 Leagues above the sea, in the Chimaera's claws~~~

"Hello my pretty ladiessssss," The Chimaera hissed at them, occasional drops of acid falling from his maw. "You may call me Wyrmmon. I am one of the rare Black Acid Wyrmss left in any realm. I am bringing you to my Masterss, yessssssssss."

Izumi and Kari kicked and struggled against its claws to no avail. "It iss no use, it would take a great long sword to even scratch my –AH!" It yelled, as a blast of holy energy exploded in its back. It dropped Kari in its surprise, and sent her hurtling through the air into the side of the mountain.

"TK! Save me………………!" Kari yelled as she fell. Omni Seraphimon flew down at her and grabbed her in his arms, before they hit the mountainside and rolled down the slope. TK reverted to human form not long after they started rolling.

"You die!" Angel Titanmon and Wyrmmon began a ferocious aerial battle, until Wyrmmon turned and fled towards the sea. Angel Titanmon managed to fire off a Titan Blast straight at Wyrmmon, who was hit head-on. He dropped Izumi, which Angel Titanmon managed to catch.

"You're such an angel, Ryo." Izumi had time to say, before Wyrmmon blasted an extremely corrosive breath of black acid at Angel Titanmon. He immediately became unconscious, and returned to human form. Ryo, still clutching Izumi tightly, fell into a fast-flowing stream, while TK and Kari rolled down the mountain. Ryou and Kai were still pursuing Lich Daemon.

~~~End of Episode~~~

"Next time, on Digimon Matrix!" 

TK and Kari are sitting in an eagle's nest, on the slope of the mountain. The eagle returns, angry, and knock the weakened TK off, falling to almost certain doom.

"When TK is falling to his death, can Kari evolve in time to save him before his bones crumble from the impact?" 

Ryo and Izumi standing on a beach. A tentacle grabs Ryo's leg and drags him into the sea, Izumi starting to panic.

"Ryo has a fear of the sea; when he is being dragged into it, can Izumi help him overcome his fear, or will he drown?" 

"Don't miss the next exciting episode of Digimon Matrix: Episode 3! Title not known!"


End file.
